psalmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psalms Wikia
Welcome to the Psalms Wikia ☀ Jesus said to meditate on all the things written about him in the Law of Moses and in the Prophets and Psalms must be fulfilled To openly discuss the compilation of the gracefully written songs of Psalms. To openly discuss with others the compilation of beautiful songs. No one can stop us in singing. Halleluja!!! ...this wikia is a compilation of sacred songs of the book of Psalms, which always have been an important feature of True Worship. The writing of the book of Psalms spread out about 1000 years from 1513-460. Moses is considered to be the earliest composer the songs. The songs were compiled after the return of the Jews to Jerusalem from Babylonian exile apparently by the scribe Ezra. Although Jah inspired such men as Solomon the sons of Cora the house of Asaph and others depend these moving expressions of faith more than half of the songs are attributed to David. The different experiences in David's life provided the background for many of the songs The headings or Superscriptions found at the beginning of many Psalms identify the writer and give other information about the song Psalms is made up of 150 chapters. It is the largest book of the Bible. The songs were compiled into five separate books or volumes 1-41, 42-72, 73-89, 90-106, 107-150. Several themes are developed in these lyrical works. Example of Praisping Jah is a recurring theme. 1. Many songs praise Jah for his saving acts other songs praise Jah for his creative works from the marbles of the human body, to the earth and seas. Psalms 83:18 praises Jah as the most high over all the earth. 2. Jah helps and comforts those who love him. Jah is referred to as the hero of prayer and is a merciful father who pardons repentant sinners. Psalms 23 describes Jah as a loving shepherd who guides and protects and cares for his people 3. Jah will transform the earth into a paradise by means of the messianic Kingdom. This kingdom, the theme of all 65 other books of the Bible, will remove all wickedness and bring peace to the earth. Psalms 113 - 118 formed a group called the hallel psalms. Psalms 120 - 134 are called the songs of the ascents. Many believe these psalms were sung is the Israelites ascended to Jerusalem to attend the three great annual festivals. Psalms 146 to 150 each begins and ends with the words Praise Jah! An important feature of Psalms is that it contains numerous prophecies about the Messiah. Jesus himself said all the things written about him in the Psalms must be fulfilled. Their is many of us here with their own believes. It is instilled in most of us at a very early age. I personally have battled with my upbringing, metal illness and being handicapped all my life. This has cause my family and love ones many tears. How loving of our Heavenly Father to not only store up all those tears, but did not delicate our personal prayers. I am honored to have an open forum to discuss my new beliefs. Please be respectful of others and post as you would like to read at bedtime to your son(s) or daughter(s).These are beautiful, heartfelt songs on how having belief in our redeemer Jesus Christ, but also how it supports Jehovah's sovereignty. Jehovah helps and comforts those who love him and Jehovah and Jesus together will transform the earth, through the Holy Spirt, into a paradise by means of his messianic Kingdom Category:Browse